La calvicie no es un impedimento para amar Saitama: ¡Oi!
by Garay
Summary: Nuestro querido Héroe comienza a sentir algo "extraño" -según él- por su joven y auto-proclamado aprendiz.


Pasaron la par de la ONU en solitario de Semanas Desde Que vive junto a Genos y Aunque No se lo dijera su Compañía le agradable era, Despues De TODO siempre vivio Sólo: Además de Que El joven cyborg se ocupaba de El devotamente aseando la casa, cocinándole y Preparando Todo Lo Que El necesitara.

-¿Otra Vez anotando Cosas? -no Pudo Evitar Preguntar eso, Siempre Que decia Alguna frase Que pareciera o no su Increíble Ahora aprendiz lo escribia en Aquel cuaderno Como Si fuese algo Importante -

-Si, Sensei ... ¿puedo preguntarle algo? - Su semblante se torno serio Llamando su atención-

-¿Hm? ¿Qué SUCEDE Genos?

El Nombrado quedo en silencio Sólo observándolo Hasta Que solto su PREGUNTA.

-¿Tuvo Relaciones Públicas una mujer Alguna Vez?

Quien -Saitama ESTABA semi-acostado Tomando de su TASA -distraído- no se vio venir tal PREGUNTA logrando casi ahogarse con Aquella bebida- ¿¡QUÉ !?

-¡Sensei! -Se Acerco a El levantándose de su lugar- ¿Está Bien? Tenga cuida Más ... -

Sin Terminar Pudo su frase Siendo interrumpido abruptamente.

-¡Si, Mar Como si! ¿centavo Primero ¡Qué fue ESA PREGUNTA !?

-Ah, SUCEDE Que en la TV Pasaron ONU documental Donde describía las Relaciones de los hombres Asi Como Usted.

Como yo -¿Así? -Pregunto Enarcando Una ceja confundido- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Lo Que confundi con Una Armadura de color piel Sobre su cabeza.

\- ... - Entendiendo una cola se refería contesto alterado, nadie se Metia con su calvicie- ¿¡Tienes ALGÚN Problema con eso !?

\- No, por favor no me malinterprete. -guardo Minutos UNOS en silencio Tratando de armar busque SUS Palabras de Manera Que su sensei no lo tomo Como una ofensa- Me refiero a si Usted Estuvo Viviendo con una mujer los antes de mí.

-Ah ... No, nadie ¿de Todas Formas Porque querrías saber eso?

-Yo Interesa sable Qué clase de vida Tenia los antes de conocerme es TODO. -se Levanto del Lugar buscando algo párrafo Limpiar el resto de bebida derramada-

-Oh, Ya veo ... -dijo simplemente siguiéndole con la mirada- Aunque No ha Cambiado Mucho y No Es Como Si fuese muy interesante mi rutina en ESE Tiempo.

Término de Decir Aquello Agarrando uno de los mangas Que Tenia Por Ahí tirado eligiendo al azar.

Genos quien ESTABA en La Cocina salio de alli Volviendo a la sala párrafo Limpiar y juntar ALGUNAS Cosas Que Estaban alli tiradas, en Un momento se agachó Mirando Debajo de la Pequeña mesa comprobando Que No nada habia se dispuso un Levantarse Pero al Girar ONU piso manga resbalando Con Este Haciéndole caer Sobre su Sensei.

\- ... -

\- ... -

Pasaron UNOS Minutos y ninguno de los dos decia nada, uno -Saitama- Tenia la mente en blanco y El Otro simplemente observándole en solitario.

Ah, disculpe. -Estaba Dispuesto a Levantarse Pero torpemente Apoyo La Mano Sobre Otro manga resbalando y Cayendo NuevaMente Sobre el pecho contrario-

\- ... - El Héroe lo tomo Con Un brazo de la cintura provocando Que El joven cyborg le atento- cieno

\- ... ¿Saitama ... sensei?

No entendia Que diablos ESTABA Haciendo Pero Nunca creyo Encontrar un Genos tan ... ¿Lindo? Su cabello rubio, Sus Ojos estafadores esclerótica Negra y OEN Obres dorados penetrantes tan ...

Espera ¿Qué? ¡No no no! No Es Posible Que de Piense en su aprendiz de ESA forma, ¡: Además era un hombre y ...! ¿Hombre? Bueno si, ¡era but cyborg de la ONU!

-¡G-Genos! ¿¡Qué tal tu día !? FUE -Soltó ESA PREGUNTA por los nervios Pero Dejar pecado el agarre en la cintura contraria, se sentia ... agradable -

-Bien, ¿A Usted como le FUE?

-¡Bien bien! ¡muy bien! Haha.

-Ya Veo. Me alegro por Usted sensei. -Dijo Aquello Mostrando Una Pequeña sonrisa sincera de los AEE Que Sólo le mostraba unicamente a El haciéndolo sonrojar- Ah, disculpe Debo Terminar ESTO.

El joven cyborg se levanto evitando Alguna otra Extraña Caída Dejando un Saitama con Una Sensación de Vacío.

Genos seguramente no se dio Cuenta de Sus nervios -QUE ni ÉL entendia Porque eran- Pero algo comenzo un Llamar La atención del héroe y era Que ESTABA Sintiendo Cierta Atracción por Do Ahora compañero de piso asustándose de sí Mismo por su Reciente gusto, no era Porque Genos fuese horrible, ¡eso Jamás! Podria Afirmar Que comenzaba un Pensar en el como "una dulce ama de casa atractiva y Encantadora" Tenia Porque Todo Lo Que describiera una una, era muy atento, se preocupaba por el,: Además de Que su vida Mucho era ordenada Más Desde Que llego y su presence no le molestaba en Lo Más minimum.

\- ... - Se quedo sumergido En sus Pensamientos hurgándose la nariz MIENTRAS Que La Razón de Ellos permanecia un espaldas suyo Mirando algo en el laptop- oh ... ¡hay Ser puede!

Ese grito hizo sobresaltar levemente al cyborg haciéndolo voltear - ¿Sucede algo sensei?

-¡Woah! ¿¡G-genos!? –trató de calmarse no lo había sentido para nada- ¿Qué haces ahí?

-Estaba leyendo las opiniones en el foro de los Héroes y hablan mucho de usted sensei, al parecer les intriga saber qué clase de poder tiene.

-Oh –se aclaró la garganta agradeciendo el no haber dicho nada estando sumergido en sus pensamientos- así que es eso…

-Sí. –Se giro viendo el aparato nuevamente- Sensei es impresionante.

-Deja de exagerar –en realidad le agradaba que lo alague de esa forma- Y… ¿Qué dicen de ti?

-¿eh? Ah, lo normal supongo.

-¿A qué te refieres con "lo normal"?

-Según dicen aquí tengo un club de fans oficial.

Comenzó a darle un tic en el ojo no sabía si su molestia se debía porque tuviera tan pronto un club de fans OFICIAL y el no, o el hecho de que Genos ahora tenga a muchas mujeres y hombres detrás suyo-

-Pero que bien. –contestó sonando desinteresado-

-Supongo.

Ambos quedaron en silencio un par de horas más, uno entretenido leyendo un manga y el otro atento en el laptop hasta que llegó la hora de dormir.

El joven cyborg habiendo apagado todas las luces se recostó –cabe destacar que dormían uno al lado del otro.- ¿Sensei?

Saitama ya se había dormido empezando a roncar a pierna suelta estiro un brazo en el aire –al parecer estaba soñando-

Oh ya se durmió –al verlo destapado se acercó más para cubrirlo con las sabanas-

Otra vez.

Por un momento creyó que algo lo había aplastado haciendo caer todo su peso sobre el cuerpo contrario pero no fue así, el brazo del mismo sensei lo atrapó apretándolo contra el suyo. Al darse cuenta de esto elevó su rostro para observarle podía sentir su respiración muy cerca aunque para él no le fuese incomodo la cercanía no deseaba aplastarlo con su frío y mecánico cuerpo intentando levantarse sin éxito notando que no pudo moverse ni un milímetro -su sensei lo sostenía firmemente de la cintura-.

-Genos…

-¿…? – no escucho mal ¿lo estaba llamando entre sueños? Iba a decir algo pero no quería despertarlo por lo que optó en guardar silencio-

Se quedó dormido apoyando la cabeza sobre el pecho del héroe con ambas piernas entre las contrarias tal vez una posición un tanto indecorosa para cualquiera que los viese así pero al estar solos el único que despertó confundido y sonrojado esa mañana fue nuestro querido Saitama-sensei.


End file.
